dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ecaflip/Strength
Fogleg's comments Introduction - While you get Earth-based spell at level 48, the Feline Spirit is useless and the build itself does not even mention it later. So you actually get next Earth-based spell at level 70. Also, the build does not only benefit from Felintion, the Felintion is required for the build and is basis for it. HoT to 5? What for? Raising it from level 4 to level 5 only gives 1 more range and possible 2 extra damage. I dont think that is good enough reason to spend 4 points. Smell to 3? Why not Smell to 5? Or 2? Smell at level 3 is not hugely better then at other levels, it could be left at level 2 or raised to level 5. It is not really a spell related to Strength build, its general Eca spell. Reflex to 5? Got to be joke? Spend 10 points on a spell that raises agility? Why would anyone want to do that? Its strength build. Of course it can be raised, but what is the reason? Because original author had spare points? Because the animation looks cool? Dont see reason why it should be even mentioned in the build page. Now for the spells that are not covered in build page. Perception at level 5 can add up to +9 damages and only costs 2 AP. Why not raise it at low level to gain advantage of damage increase? To raise Clover for extra CH? Repercussion can add up to +200 Vit at level 5 and can be lifesaver. Rekop any good? If not why? (The above comments are from Fogleg and have been copied from the Dofus:Community Portal/Class Guides page --Lirielle 11:15, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Your comments sound reasonable to me, so I'd say: go on and change. The only point I may not agree with is Smell, but this is probably discussed on the Smell page. The spell is somewhat risky at lvl 5 (in team combats, it can get your allies mad ;)) and all Ecaflips that I know have raised it to lvl 3. --Lirielle 11:23, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::Implemented some of your remarks. The spell table could do with more useful descriptions^^... --Lirielle 08:35, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :::i think reflex is good because agi boosts crits and helps for doge rolls. anyone know about this? Senan 01:14, 17 March 2008 (UTC) All or Nothing: Should it be leveled/what sets should one use Now that AoN was, if you will, un-nerfed, to some extent, with the 1.20 update, I am interested in using it. I have it at lv. 5, and was wondering whether this is a good idea, and what kind of set I should use to maximize its damage (str or dmg, for example). 69.229.243.71 02:53, 29 September 2007 (UTC) While you’re at it why not just go for a guide to the highest level? Called complete recommended guide. And dont give me that 'you can do whatever you want and you know what to do at that point' because if you practiced what you preached regarding that philosophy there wouldnt be a guide at all. EDIT: I would advise after update 1.20, level the spells in following order: HoT (5), Felintion (5), Feline's Leap (3), WoF (5), Sword Skill/Clover (5) (I would advise to get them both to level 5) Playful Claw (5), Claw of Ceangal (5), Fate of Ecaflip 5, when you're lvl 101 get HoT, Felintion and Swordskill lvl 6, level 113 Clover level 6, level 121 feline's leap level 6 (save some spell points for that, more important then clover) Trademark Edit: Would you really need Claw of Ceangal? the attractive is the ap rape rather than dmg, and crit for ceangal doesn't lower much, and for dmg you can use weps. If its the earth dmg, then you can have an alternate weapon. In my opinion claw of ceangal should only be used for ap rape, rather than the dmg. We got fate and HoT for earth dmg anyway. -Inugami Edit: Also i found that there is no point what so ever to increas HoT past lvl 3 because although the max dmg goes up the healing min and max goes up. So i would suggest saving the 7 points and putting them some where else -Phooby As a response to Phooby: I am a fairly experienced Ecaflip on Shika, and trust me, the damage boost greatly outweighs the increase in healing, especially in later levels. While in the early levels with around 200 str or so, it may not make a huge difference in damage. Say, 1 or 2 HP... once you get a nice set post lvl. 100 though, that translates to a 15-20 damage difference per hit. Definitely worth raising at some point, and I would recommend that you do it early. 64.136.131.36 22:49, 14 December 2007 (UTC) My suggestions to add Low-Levels with HoT Quite a lot of low level-Ecas complain about 'Wah, HoT stinkt! Yadayada!' Now, why would anyone say something like this? When you heal more than you hurt. And how do we do that? Exactly, increased Intelligence. → Why use Adventure-Set? Or Boon, which even adds +1 to Heals? Even the Gobball-Set isn't that great with HoT. → Look for equip with: +Damage, +Strength, -Intelligence. My advice for a low level equip would be the following: Hat: Flud (Level 1) - +1 Damage Amulet: Gobball Amulet (Level 3) - +Str, it would be best to get a low Int one. Who could have guessed? Weapon: Small Ha Sword (Level 4) - +Vit, -Int. Or the bigger versions. Cloak: Feel free to choose any one you like. Belt: Feel free to choose any one you like. Rings: Fortifying Ring (Level 11) - +Str later on. Boots: Kluh's boots (Level 8) - +Str, -Int As you are growing to level 17, preferrably by killing Dinks, wear the Bandit Set, rest can stay the same. Darkdrake 15:26, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Equips can someone add something about what equips to use? Senan 12:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Depends on which levels. Lower levels ('till ~36 is just above your comment. Later on I'm going with Prespic Set, Green Scaraleaf Set, and so on. Darkdrake 13:41, 6 March 2008 (UTC) well im level 50. im thinking of using Ogralimde's Sword Kam Assutra Amulet Treechnid Set without the staff or ammy Summoning of Claw Should summoning of claw be leveled? User:Suppaman 8 Januari 2009 To The I.P. This is to the I.P. who made several large changes to page. Whilst it's nice to see you expanding the page, and with several parts of the changes quite well done (Expansion into the use of AoN for example) I feel that your inclusion of large chunks of first person comments conflicted too heavily with the good work which you had done. Whilst there are many who disagree with it, this Wiki does not accept first person builds (Save those on a user page but that's a matter for future discussion) and as of such I've had to revert your changes, whilst I could have probably salvaged some of it (Which I may do at a later point) I'm restriced by certain real life issues, so will leave it as I've done at the moment. If you have any questions regarding this, feel free to leave me a message, it's what I'm here for. Galrauch (talk) 21:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC)